


Got7 short stories

by memesallday



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesallday/pseuds/memesallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write random stories that comes to my mind. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions I'll try to write something for you. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Your Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic. Hopefully you guys will like my stories also if you see something wrong with my grammar please don't hesitate to tell me.

"I do have a boyfriend!" Mark tells his friends JB and Yugyeom. They've been telling him for months that he needs to find a new boyfriend after him and Jinyoung broke up because he moved. "Really?!" Yugyeom grabbed Mark by his shoulders and shook him violently. "Who is it? " He asked with a toothy grin on his face.

"Will you stop shaking the poor boy to death?" JB said over his shoulder. "Oh, sorry." Yugyeom let Mark go then JB started talking again. "How come you didn't tell us?" Mark didn't say anything for a few minutes because he lied he didn't have a boyfriend. He just wanted his friends to leave him alone and stop pestering into his love life. Finally he started to speak. "It's because I didn't want anyone to know."

JB looked at him with remorse. "Sorry we shouldn't have said anything, now I feel like a jerk. You wanted to keep a secret and now it's out." "It's fine." Mark said to try and make him feel better. Then Yugyeom butted in. "I don't believe him." Mark started to panic. "See look at his face!" Yugyeom started laughing and they were starting to get other people's attention. JB was about to tell him to leave Mark alone before the other interrupted him.

"I do have a boyfriend! " Yugyeom stopped laughing. "Really? Then what's his name?" That caught him off guard. "Well his name is um..it's none of your business." JB looked at him with disappointment. "Well I guess y" but before he could finish someone yelled "hey!" Everyone turned around to see a boy with short black hair. "Hi I'm Jackson Mark's boyfriend." He stuck out his hand and the two boys shook it looking slightly embarrassed. "Sorry Mark." Yugyeom mumbled. Mark was in shock,he had no idea who Jackson was or what to say. But apparently Jackson did. "Well if you would excuse us." He took Mark's hand and dragged him down the street before he could say anything.

"Sorry about that you looked like you were about to panic. I think i I should introduce myself properly. My name is Jackson Wang." The boy let out a smile waiting on Mark to say something. But he didn't he just stood there for a minute then finally spoke. "How did you know my name? " That's when a blush crept up on Jackson's face. "Well I um" his face turned even more red. "I kinda over heard your whole conversation and well I was trying to help.

" He looked at the ground until he heard laughter. Mark started to speak though it was kind of hard considering he was laughing out his lungs. "Yeah thank you you really helped me back there. My friends never stop bugging me about getting a boyfriend." He gave Jackson the best smile he could but failing because of the little chuckles still coming out. "Don't mention it! Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something? " Jackson said with a bright smile. "Sorry I should really go back to my friends they're probably still waiting for me." Jackson stopped smiling. "Wait I'm not rejecting you. Maybe we could you know" Mark was trying to get the words out but he started getting flustered. So Jackson finished for him. "I can give you my number."

After they went there separate ways Mark got a text. _When can we meet up?_ He smiled maybe soon he actually will have a boyfriend.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam and yugyeom gets stuck in the rain

Yugyeom and BamBam are on their way home from the arcade then it started to drizzle.

"I should've brought a jacket " BamBam said."We can share mine?"Yugyeom suggested and BamBam agreed.

After a couple of minutes of walking silently it rained harder. "There's no point in sharing a jacket now."BamBam said pulling away from the jacket and started to pout.

"Come on Bam don't be sad. Here you can take the jacket." He covered his friend (also his crush but you didn't hear it from me ;D)

"Thanks Yugyeom." "No problem" They were almost to BamBams house when Yugyeom saw a puddle.

"Come on lets jump in it! " He said running towards it. BamBam didn't want to get wet he was already wet enough and just wanted to be in the warmth of his home.

"Come on yugyeom lets just hurry up to my house." He wined. But the younger wasn't paying him any mind.

He was soaking wet jumping and splashing water everywhere. "Yugyeom I'm serious come on!" Come on Bam have a little fun." He grabbed BamBam by his hand.

"I don't want to get wet." But before he could protest more he got splashed by water. Yugyeom laughed. "Oops sorry " He said and kept jumping.

"That's it! BamBam yelled and started to jump as well. "Hey!" Yugyeom laughed and soon they both were having a good time.

Later on when they finally reached BamBam's house Yugyeom apologized because his friend was soaking wet."It's fine I actually had fun" The older smiled.

When Yugyeom was about to head to his own house BamBam grabbed his shoulder."Hey Yugyeom you forgot your jacket." "Oh right."

As soon as he leaned forward to grab it BamBam pecked him on his cheek. The younger stood there flustered. "Do you want to watch a movie? You could borrow some of my clothes."

BamBam really hoped the younger would say yes. Which he did. They both spent the rest of the night watching movies and playing video games.

 


	3. Games (2jae)

"Shit I lost again!" Jaebum frustratingly yells.Youngjae and JB have been playing video games for two hours straight. And Jaebum lost every single round.

"Come on it's not that bad. With a little time and effort your character will be the highest level in no time!"Youngjae said trying to cheer up the elder.

"Well you're not the one losing." He said in a sour tone.

"Aww come on don't be a grumpy pants. I'm sure you'll win the next round."Youngjae says passing JB some chips.

"Thanks." He muttered shoving a couple of chips in his mouth. "How are you so good at games anyway?"

"Well practice makes perfect." The younger said in an energetic tone. "Hmm I know how about we play another game? You can pick this time."

Jaebum's mood seemed to brighten then he grinned. "How about chess?" Youngjae looked devastated. "But I don't even know how to play!" He argued.

"You're the one who said I could pick the next game." The younger pouted. "Well if I would've known you were going to pick chess I wouldn't have let you"

"Yeah yeah" JB said while opening the game board. Youngjae still was sulking. "Come on don't be upset. How about a deal?" That seemed to peak Youngjae's interest.

"Okay but what kind of deal?" Youngjae said. "If I win I'll do whatever you want for a day. And if I lose I'll do whatever you want." By the time JB finished talking youngjae was already putting the pieces on the board.

"Alright lets just get this over with."

**Thirty minutes later**

"In your face!" Youngjae exclaims. Dancing around joyfully. Jaebum on the other hand has a scowl on his face. "I can't believe I lost again. He felt depressed so he got up, went into their shared room and hid under the blanket.

He could hear footsteps coming into the room. "Are you okay?" There was concern in his voice. "Yes I'm fine youngjae I'm just a little frustrated that's all." The younger laughed.

JB finally took the blanket off of himself then Youngjae started talking.  
"Well frustrated or not you still have to do what I say." He groaned

"Fine what do you want?" Youngjae didn't say anything for awhile and Jaebum was getting anxious. "I want a kiss"

The look on JB's face was priceless Youngjae thought to himself. He was about to tell him he was kidding but here was surprised when the other actually agreed.

"OK I'm how I should we.. Youngjae started to blush and was stuttering over his words. The elder thought it was cute. "Just close your eyes."

After he complied. JB looked at him then chuckled to himself when the other puckered his lips. Finally he leaned closer until their lips were touching.

Slowly Jaebum's tongue slips hesitantly into his mouth.  Their tongues tangle slowly and tenderly.

Youngjae didn't know what he felt all he knew was that it left a tingling sensation in the bottom of his stomach. JB felt the same way.

After a couple of seconds they broke apart. They were just staring at each other until Youngjae mustered up the courage to speak. "Is it okay if we try again?" His cheeks turning a little pink.

That's when Jaebum smashed their lips together causing the younger to gasp. It started out soft then becoming more passionate and demanding.

After a while, Youngjae could feel his  heart rate quickening and blurring his thoughts. It caused soft moans to escape him when JB swiped his tongue against the soft pallet of his mouth.

When Jaebum finally broke the kiss apart they both were breathing heavily. "How was that?" He asked. "It was nice." Youngjae whispered there tip of his ears turned red.

"Well if you need another kiss I'll gladly give you one." He winked. "But in the mean time I'm going to make a sandwich." And with that JB left the room.

"Make me one too!" Youngjae yelled still flustered from the kiss. What the younger didn't know was that JB was just as embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did okay with the kissing scene it was my first time trying to be detailed with that part.


End file.
